Conventional hosting environments employ multiple types of platforms. For mission-critical applications, a high-end mainframe is desirable to provide stable and robust service. Computationally intensive workload that has lower reliability requirements can either be executed on separate distributed systems, resulting in additional and costly management effort, or executed on the mainframe in a less cost-efficient way, but limited management effort.
To retain cost-effectiveness of the execution environment for computation-intensive workload while limiting management effort, there is a need for a system and associated method that cost-effectively executes computation-intensive workloads in a computing environment with multiple platforms with different architectures.